Coming Home to You
by Little-Dreamer95
Summary: Naruto comes home to his darling wife after a long mission abroad. With baby Boruto asleep in his crib, the two young parents reunite with one other in ways that only passionate lovers know how. Naru/Hina smut. Mature readers ONLY. One-shot.


_**A/N:** So... you guys want some NaruHina smut? _

_There is a small amount of Japanese in this story (and I mean, maybe 15 or so words), mainly because it felt weird not to write it in. Certain phrases within the Narutoverse can't be avoided in my mind. So for those of you who watch the dubbed version, or need a little refresher, here you go:_

 _Dattebayo/'ttebayo – A verbal tic of Naruto's. In the English Version it was replaced with "Believe it!" *shudders*_

 _-Kun – a polite/formal/respectful suffix for a male (in most instances)._

 _Ojī-chan – Old Man_

 _Sugē – Wow _

_Un – Yeah/Yep_

 _Hitai-ate – Forehead Protecter_

 _Tadaima – I'm home_

 _Tō-cha – Dad (Baby talk for  Otō-chan)_

 _Anata – Dear (as in the name married couples might call one another)_

 _If you're just here for the goods, cntrl/cmnd 'F' and search "_ Naruto found his wife in their room"  
 _If you want some fluff and smut,_ _cntrl/cmnd 'F' and search "_ Tadaima"  
 _Otherwise... If you want context, fluff and smut then read from the top_ _:)_ _  
_

 _Kishimoto owns Naruto, I just make the characters do naughty things._

* * *

 _ **EDIT:** IF COLOURFUL LANGUAGE OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ. THIS STORY FEATURES SERIOUS SMUT._

* * *

 **...**

 **Coming Home to You  
...**

The streets of Konoha gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun. Villagers buzzed about the markets, happily flitting from one stall to the next. Their babble blurred together to form a comfortable hum that turned the corners of Naruto's mouth upward. With bright eyes he strolled through the lively thrum, arms linked behind his cropped golden hair. He continued his leisurely pace towards the main road just beyond a throng of shops.

"Oi, Naruto! It's been a while since I've seen yer mug 'round here. Were ya successful on yer recent mission?" a rough voice called. Naruto's eyes flicked to a stout, balding man stationed behind a stilted booth. He recognised him easily – the young shinobi often visited his stall and was a large contributor to the man's odd business. Well, _odd_ for a gruff person like him.

"Of course, Ojī-chan!" he grinned. Naruto detoured from his path and headed towards the familiar shopkeeper.

"Ah, good to 'ear! But it's bett-ah to have yer back in the village – things were startin' to get a bit borin' 'round 'ere, ya see," the man chortled as Naruto thanked him. The shopkeeper had his stock displayed haphazardly upon a crudely crafted wooden stand. Naruto surveyed the bits and bobs, contemplating whether or not he should purchase one. His wallet was considerably fatter these days, and he _had_ just completed a well paying A-rank mission. He lifted one of the merchandises, examining it with cerulean eyes.

"Sugē!" squealed a voice beside him. A pair of hands pulled at his bicep and he spun about to face a wide-eyed youth. Her pearly teeth shone brightly as her lips stretched high into her plump cheeks. The engraved hitai-ate around her neck revealed that she was a visitor to Konoha. Naruto bit back a sigh. Experience told him she wasn't fawning over the object in his grasp.

As Konohagakure's Great Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto could hardly go anywhere without being recognised. For the most part, Naruto was incredibly grateful. The title straightened his shoulders with pride, and he humbly accepted the praise bestowed upon him by the shinobi world. He wasn't expecting, however, the swarm of female admirers that came with the name. As a teen, it had been fun, and the flattery and attention had harmlessly boosted his ego. Now, as a young man, he dealt with the matter more sensibly.

"Hmm, it is, isn't it?" He redirected the girl's attention to the item in his hand. Gently slipping his arm from her clutch, he held it out for her viewing. Naruto kept a kind smile as he adjusted his fingers round the object. His wedding band glinted in the sun.

The young girl's cheeks reddened. She looked away from the handsome shinobi before stammering an embarrassed, "U-un."

Naruto bid the girl and shopkeeper farewell as the newly purchased item jostled in his backpack. It wasn't long till he approached a modest house nestled within a quiet neighbourhood of Konoha. Making his way up the familiar cobbled trail, he ascended the stairs onto his porch. A warm anticipation filled his belly as he pushed open his front door.

"Tadaima!" he called out, crossing the threshold.

At first, silence. Then, the tiny pitter-patter of small feet came barrelling down the hallway.

"Tō-cha! Tō-cha!" his son called, crashing into his awaiting arms. Naruto hoisted him upward onto his hip and squeezed him tightly to his chest. He nuzzled his nose into the boy's sunny locks, firmly pecking his crown. He smelt of soap and talcum powder. His son waved a small, excited hand in Naruto's face, and the blond shinobi grasped it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hi-ya Boruto." Boruto continued to chatter undecipherable words as his father carried him into the family's living room. Placing him onto his play-mat, Naruto knelt down and reached into his backpack. He extracted the small gift he purchased earlier and held it out for his son. Boruto's pudgy fingers clutched at the toy as he squealed in delight. He waved it about, enthralled by its bright colours and plush features.

A content sigh caught Naruto's attention. He swivelled around to find his wife leaning against the archway to their conjoining kitchen, spatula in hand. Naruto beamed as he made his way towards her. She met him halfway, melting into the contours of his chest as his arms snaked around her middle and gripped tight.

"Hinata," he exhaled, his breath tickling the tops of her ears.

"Naruto-kun, welcome home." Naruto pulled back slightly and bent down to his wife's demure height, placing a kiss upon her awaiting lips. She hummed appreciatively against his warm, slick mouth.

An excited giggle pulled apart their embrace, and Naruto and Hinata watched as their son bounced his new toy along the floor.

"Oh look at that, he's making the frog hop," Hinata remarked joyfully, motioning towards the plush toy and their fourteen-month old son.

"Mmmm, he's so clever, dattebayo. But we're pretending that it's a toad," Naruto laughed, pulling his wife's back against his front. His tall stature against her own small one caused Naruto to tower over Hinata by more that a head's worth.

The young parents watched their son play. Hinata tucked her head backwards into her husband's chest and gazed upward at him.

"Have you eaten?" Naruto shook his head. "I was just making lunch – would you mind readying the table and getting Boruto settled for me?" Naruto agreed with a peck to her forehead.

 **...**

"He's falling asleep in his food," mused Naruto as he gazed upon his son. Boruto's lashes fluttered against his full cheeks as he fought to stay awake. Amusement coloured Hinata's features as she futilely pressed a spoon against his lips.

"I don't think I'm getting another bite in," she laughed, lowering her hand. "I'll put him down for a nap."

"I'll do it," Naruto offered, already rising from his chair. Understanding inked the corners of Hinata's smile as she gingerly picked Boruto up and transferred him into his father's arms. Naruto carefully carried the now sleeping boy up a flight of stairs and into his nursery. Lowering him into his crib, he hoisted a home-knit cover over his son's small frame. Boruto's mouth puckered, and his tiny chest filled with each precious breath. The young father ran a bandaged finger down the toddler's cherub face, tracing along the small whiskers he had inherited. He smiled and kissed the boy's chubby cheek before leaving his son to rest.

Naruto found his wife in their room. He had hardly shut the door behind him before Hinata launched her petite body into his arms, jerking down the collar of his jacket in an attempt to drag his face closer to hers. Naruto acquiesced, and drove a hand deep into her dark tresses. He slipped his tongue inside his wife, tasting her. He used his free hand to cup her jaw, adjusting the angle of their kiss to allow him better access. Hinata hummed appreciatively as his hand trailed downward and pressed against the small of her back, causing their lower regions to rub sinfully against one another. Naruto hooked his arm around her middle and lifted her to her toes.

"Naruto," Hinata moaned, as he tracked a path of slippery kisses down to the juncture of her neck. He sucked in her skin – pressing, rolling and smoothing it over with his tongue. Hinata threaded her hands into his short spikes, tugging them from their roots as he gently sunk his teeth into the manipulated area. Naruto tucked both hands up under his wife's loose shirt, firmly holding her sides as she sung his name. His fingers brushed against soft, tantalizing lace.

"Fuck, I missed you Hina," gritted Naruto as he rubbed himself against her. Each time she moaned his name, he had to swallow away the urge to rip apart her clothing and claim her ruthlessly against the wall. It had been a long, _long_ , mission, and Naruto was feeling its after effects in full. But no, it wouldn't do to rush things – even if they were both frantic for it. Despite his urges, he wanted to drag their activities out for as long as he could. He ran his hands down beneath the band of her skirt and grabbed two handfuls of her perky, round ass. He latched back onto his wife's lips and sucked her tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own. He crushed his pelvis against her core and revelled in the friction it caused.

They remained this way for some time; Naruto grinding against his wife while passionately locked at the lips. Eventually he pulled his hands from her skirt and lifted her into his arms.

"Anata!" she squealed, blushing like a bride as he carried her towards their bed. Naruto could only grin as he threw her to its centre and crawled atop her body. He pressed himself against her, flattening the lines of their bodies together as he deliberately gyrated his hips.

"Naruto, please," she whimpered, lost to the feeling of his hard length rubbing against her. But Naruto did not comply. Instead, he slowed his movements to an excruciating pace, and Hinata huffed in frustration. He hid his smirk as he lowered his lips to her ear. His tongue traced its outer shell, before dipping fractionally inside. Hinata shivered.

"Please what, Hina? Tell me what you want…" His breath was cool against the slick area. While awaiting her answer, Naruto tugged her lobe with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

"I want – oh!"

Hinata gasped as he pinched a pert nipple through the fabric of her clothing. He moved down her body and languidly licked along her collar bones. Naruto's free hand mimicked the other, and Hinata arched into his touch while he gently tweaked her sensitive tits.

"I – ah! I – ngh! God, I don't know!" Hinata fisted her husband's hair as he pulled a nipple into his mouth. He suckled it roughly, nipping its tip before drawing it back between his lips and tugging it from her body. He let it go with a _plop_. His ministrations had left a nice, wet spot over her thin shirt. Naruto ran his nose along the patch, nudging the stiff bud back and forth. Hinata shook with pleasure.

"You don't know?" he implored before bestowing the same sensations upon her other nipple. Hinata moaned unabashedly as he rolled the rigid tip around his mouth. She hooked a leg around him and rubbed herself hard against the firm muscles of his abdomen.

"Naruto, I can't think straight when you do these things to me."

"Hmmm, maybe I should stop then and let you concentrate," he teased, pulling away from her body.

"Naruto," she gritted through clenched teeth, wrapping her other leg around his middle to hold him firmly in place. "Why do you play with me so?"

A sly grin marked his face as he grabbed her knees and pried them away from his body. "Because you _like_ it."

If there was anything he knew about his wife after two and a half years of marriage, it was that Hinata _loved_ to be teased. It drove her to a frenzy when Naruto would dominate their bedroom activities and force her down to his mercy with unrelenting fingers. She yearned for those fleeting touches that left her crying more, more, _more_ , and the uncertainty of when she could expect such. She craved those moments he brought her up to the cusp again and again, dangling what she so desperately coveted just beyond her reach. She revelled in the layering of sensations, and the anticipation made her cunt drip shamelessly.

Though she'd never admit it.

And Naruto was all to happy to oblige with his bashful wife's unspoken desires. It excited him to no end watching her ache for his touch as he controlled her pleasure. He loved to make her squirm and wriggle, and every little response she let loose lit a fire within him. Naruto took immense pride in the fact that he could make his wife beg for his cock.

His hands slid up the length of Hinata's alabaster legs. He felt her tremble beneath him as he neared her heated apex. His touch tickled her inner thighs and he paused to circle his fingers there, raising the flesh. Hinata released her head back into her pillow and exhaled unsteadily.

"Ah!" she squeaked, as Naruto licked the delicate skin where his fingers had just occupied.

" _Hinata_ ," Naruto growled, nuzzling his cheek against the area. "I can _smell_ you, Darling."

Her cheeks heated as she threw her hands over her face. Attempting to hide her arousal, Hinata tried snapping her legs shut. "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto easily thwarted his wife's efforts, and continued to drag his tongue upward. He licked along the edges of her panty, and manoeuvred his hands around to grab her rear. She moaned as he kneaded the area and kissed her soaking core. Naruto's nose rubbed the fabric over her sensitive nub as he lewdly inhaled her sweet aroma.

"You're so wet, dattebayo," he remarked, dragging a finger along the drenched lace. His brazen actions caused Hinata's juices to trickle down and seep into the cracks of her ass.

Naruto forced himself up from his wife's alluring centre and removed her shirt. He admired her unblemished body as Hinata fidgeted beneath his stare. She drew her arms up over herself in an attempt to provide some modesty.

"Hinata…" Naruto sighed, tenderly ensnaring his fingers around his wife's wrists. He gently uncovered her and bent down to kiss her nose. "Hina, I haven't seen you for _six weeks_ , 'ttebayo. Let me look at you…"

Hinata felt her body flush as her husband's eyes roamed her figure. Her levelled stomach quivered, awaiting his touch. Tracing along the swells of her breast, he watched in rapture as her blush nipples strained against the wet ivory of her bra, soaked through from Naruto's earlier actions. He flicked them lightly and relished in the strangled sob that left his wife's throat.

"God Hinata, you're so fucking sexy," he remarked. Hinata could only mewl in response as Naruto lowered the lace and expertly rolled a bud between his fingers. He reached around her back with his free hand and unhooked the garment, whipping it from her body.

"N-Naruto… you're too – ah! Y-you're too clothed," she stuttered, vulnerable under his nubile fingers. Naruto paused his actions to swiftly remove his jacket and shirt, throwing them onto the floor.

Hinata bit her swollen lip as Naruto loomed above her. She gazed up at the powerful shinobi, feeling her body quake in anticipation. No matter how many times she saw her husband disrobed, his image never ceased to excite her. Naruto's many hard years of dedicated training was evidenced by his solid, tanned physique, and Hinata constantly found herself breathless at the sight. His chest and stomach were perfectly toned, and thick muscle wrapped around his biceps like armour. Hinata tentatively placed her fingertips against the rigid planes of his pectorals and Naruto hissed as her nails blissfully scraped across his nipples. He gripped her wrists and pinned them beside her body. In one fluid motion, he fused his lips to a puckered tit and sucked _hard_. Naruto found himself unbearably stiff as his wife moaned in abandon. He switched to the other nipple and released her flailing hands. They immediately clawed at his firm back.

"More! Please Naruto…" Hinata begged. Her husband's strong arms lifted her lower body, and he dragged her skirt down her legs. Spreading her thighs apart with his knee, he kissed his way down to her centre, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in his path. A devious smile etched across his face as he pulled the lace of her panties downward with his teeth.

Hinata was positively _dripping_. Her slick core was coated in fluids, and the anticipation of her husband's touch made her squirm.

"Look at you Hinata. Look at how fucking bad you want it, dattebayo." He spread her folds apart with his fingers. More liquid dribbled down her oozing centre, and Naruto watched it fall to the sheets with hungry eyes. He began circling her clit in slow, wide arcs. He dragged his flingers down to her weeping hole, teasing her entrance as he traced its opening. Naruto ran his long digits back up to her sensitive nub and pressed firmly, eliciting a throaty moan from his wife.

"God I missed your voice Hina. Six weeks without it…" Hinata's cry vibrated the walls of their room as he slipped a finger inside her wet cavern. "Spread your legs wider for me, Darling."

Hinata's cheeks burned at the suggestion, however Naruto extinguished her reticence by plunging a second digit into her slippery centre.

"Naruto!" she squealed as he thrust his fingers within her. He curled them upward and stroked a sweet spot against her walls. "Nghhh!"

"That's it Hinata, good girl," he praised while his wife humped his digits. He let her enjoy herself for several moments longer before pulling out from her core. Hinata let loose a strangled sob at the loss. Naruto ran his slick fingers along her pout, lubricating it with her juices. He watched with lewd eyes as his wife swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, tasting his offering. He groaned and slipped his still coated fingers inside her mouth, his dick jerking in his pants as she cleaned him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, replacing his fingers with his tongue and sharing her taste. He ground his clothed member hard against his naked wife trying to relieve some of the ache. After a few more thrusts, Naruto pulled back and released his weight from her, his clothed crotch covered in her cum.

"Touch yourself, Hina. Let me watch you." Too far gone in her quest for relief, Hinata abandoned all sense of modesty. Her eyes rolled shut as she ran both hands up to her breasts, tweaking her overworked nipples. A soft moan escaped her lips as she rubbed her thighs together, spreading her juices onto her inner legs. She released one tit and brought her hand down to her clit, rubbing wildly at the nub. Hinata vaguely registered the unfastening of metal and the rip of a zipper. She dipped two slim fingers into her drivelling slit, and worked herself towards a climax.

"I love the way you look when you fuck yourself," her husband grated, voice strained. Hinata's eyes flashed open and she moaned at the sight before her. Her husband had freed his stiff erection from his pants and was pumping himself furiously. A small bead of liquid pooled at the head, and he swiped his thumb over it to wet the sensitive area.

Hinata could feel the muscles within her tighten. Her pace quickened as she neared her limit. "Naruto, I'm–"

Naruto suddenly stilled her movements and withdrew her fingers from her core. Her eyes screwed shut and she almost growled in frustration. "Naruto –"

But her plea was silenced as he swiped his tongue up her nether-lips. Spreading her open, Naruto snaked his tongue inside. He licked her inner walls, and Hinata felt her toes curl as the tip of his tongue outlined the flesh at her entrance. He used two fingers to feverishly rub her clit while he salaciously drank her juices.

"Naruto, don't stop!" she cried, gripping his hair and grinding herself onto her husband's face. Naruto licked upwards to her swollen nub and wriggled his tongue beneath her hood, plummeting two digits into her core. Hinata bit her lip against the torturous pleasure. Naruto increased the pace of his fingers and he sucked her clitoris into his mouth. Hinata felt her hips rise with the oncoming swell of her release.

"Naruto!"

"That's it Hina, cum for me, dattebayo. Cum in my mouth and let me taste you."

Hinata shattered. She wept her husband's name, and clenched her thighs tight around his ears. He pumped his fingers within her, drumming upwards to rub against the textured skin of her sweetest spots as ripples of pleasure warmed her through to the tips. Hinata dropped her legs to the bed and her husband resurfaced from between her; a foxy grin spread across his whiskered face as she drowned in euphoric tides. He wiped her essence from his lips and gripped her waist.

"I'm not done with you yet," he chuckled, tossing her around. With an _oomph_ , Hinata found herself facedown in her pillow. Naruto dragged his throbbing hard-on along her backside as he laid sloppy kisses up her spine. Hinata felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as he licked behind her ear.

"Get up on your hands and knees, Darling."

Hinata was in a lust filled daze as she lifted herself to the shinobi's request. The blond ran his leaking member up and down her slit, mixing together their juices and wetting his tip. He smoothed his hands along her sides, firmly kneading the skin there. Hinata arched her back, her body humming in wait. Naruto placed a kiss between his wife's shoulder blades and hugged her round the middle.

"I love you Hinata," he whispered into her skin.

Before Hinata could respond, Naruto drew himself up to his full height and plunged into her tight centre. She gasped; he stilled. Naruto groaned as her tight walls clamped down on his thick cock. The enveloping heat caused Naruto to shudder. He sucked his abdomen in tight against the feeling.

And then he was pumping madly. His hips slapped against his wife's ass, colouring it cherry red. Naruto's balls hung low and swung rhythmically with his thrusts, stretching her open after weeks of neglect. Sliding along her textured walls, he reached places deep within her, hitting spots that only he could ever find. She cried out as he ravaged her with abandon.

"Naruto! Ah – Don't stop!" she stammered. Her core sucked him in tightly and her breasts swayed with each drive of his cock.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," he chanted, praying her name as he stroked himself to euphoria. He felt his impending release build, and reached around to his wife's clit.

"Ah!" She cried as his fingers swirled against her. Her legs shook and buckled with his manipulations, and she flopped face-down to the sheets. Still mounted within her, Naruto rode his wife wildly, his deep animalistic nature surfacing and governing his actions. Her muscles clenched around him, tighter in this position, and he hissed as her ribbed cunt rubbed his cock up and down.

"Naruto, please, go harder!" Hinata begged, rising towards her second climax. Naruto growled, removing himself from his wife and flipping her round. Throwing a leg over his shoulder, he bucked back inside, his wet member sliding into her with ease.

"Feel good?" he grunted swivelling his hips and rotating within her.

"Yes!" Hinata moaned as he explored uncharted areas in this the new angle. His movements quickened and Hinata stifled her uninhibited cries beneath her palm. Naruto ripped her hand from her mouth.

"Don't you dare cover you mouth. I want to hear you fucking scream, dattebayo." His assertiveness aroused Hinata shamelessly, and she tightened around his dick in response.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, pressing herself against his slick torso as he fucked her crazy. Their bed rammed loudly against the wall and Hinata wailed wantonly as Naruto ravaged her body. Her walls tensed as her oncoming release threated to erupt.

"Naruto, I'm going to…"

"Let go Hinata," he encouraged, pressing his lips to her damp forehead. Hinata's scream reverberated through the house as spasms of pleasure rocked her body. Her tight centre squeezed her husband hard, and he found himself following her peak.

Roaring her name, Naruto pumped his seed deep into his wife, milking himself till he was spent. Crashing down onto the bed beside her, he gathered his love into his arms. Naruto stroked her smooth back as she panted into his chest, still quaking from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Hina, that was amazing," Naruto beamed, revelling in the afterglow of incredible sex.

"U-un," she agreed, her breath shaky from exertion.

A small infantile cry alerted the parents to their son's awakening.

"I think you woke him up," Naruto snickered as his wife slipped from the bed.

"Well who was the one who told me not to cover my mouth, hmmm?"

Naruto merely grinned as his wife exited the room.

 **...**

* * *

 _And there you go! I hope you enjoyed, it was my first time writing smut (although not my first time writing fanfiction). Leave a review letting me know what you thought - I always take on board constructive criticism! Especially since this was my first time writing something like this... what should I work on?_

 _Also, if you're going to review (which I hope you do ^.^) Let me know who your favourite Naruto character(s) is(are)! The Narutoverse has such a good range of diverse and wonderful characters that I always find it interesting to know other people's favourites, because they vary so much from person to person :)_

 _Mine are:_

 _1\. Naruto  
_ _2\. Kakashi  
_ _3\. Shikamaru_


End file.
